What Lies Beneath
by TheDevil-lnDisguise
Summary: Well I always wonder what happened to Steve after Darren left. This fanfic begins in the lake of souls and from there Steve begins to tell his side of the Cirque Du freak story. This story contains a small hint of DarrenxSteve, mild language, and eventually StevexAnnie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The Cirque Du Freak belongs to the one and only Master Shan._**

_How long have I been stuck here now; sealed away in a prison of regret; denied movement, freedom, or even to see you again? Being in the lake of souls has been agonizing. I am force to see everything over and over again, like a movie stuck in reply. And its only because I brought about havoc to the people you love so dearly; I only did so because I was angry at you. Angry at what you did and everything you put me through._

_Some say that everything you have done outweighs the evils that I've committed, but you can't trust them. You're a vampire Prince…they can't say anything bad about you. However, to them I will always be remembered as the one that showed them a hold new world. One filled with darkness and pain, but it was one that I was forced to endure. One that I've come to ruefully enjoy and all because of you._

_I don't think I can say I hate you though, for everything that you've done to me-all the injustice and all the pain you caused; I'm willing to forget it all, because despite being trapped in this place, I still want to see you again. I will do anything, just to see you once more. You were my best friend Darren, but I highly doubt you would be able to forgive me for killing Creepy Crepsley. But then again, I haven't forgiven you for leaving me behind and stealing my dream but one way or another I did become a monster that I once dreamt of being._

_I have thought over everything that happened, and each time I review the events my friend, I see nothing wrong with what I did. In fact, everything I did was caused by your own actions, and therefore you are to blame for the harm that came to your friends and family. You should be locked away here with me. This isn't fair, and I swear on my soul, that one day I will be released from my cramped confinement, and I will show you the anguish you caused me. Not just the materialistic discomfort, but the scars you left in my heart and mind too._

_I still remember the first time I met you. It was over 30 years ago, just a little while before Annie was born. I wonder whether or not you still remember how life was back then, but I do. Reminiscing about it is one of the few things I can do to keep sane. I remember how the kindergarten expanded as far as the eye could see, well back then it was huge but after a few years I wondered how we even rode on the slide without getting our asses stuck in it. Back then, we thrived to play, and our life was perfect. I still remember the first time you took me to your house, your mom looked at me once and called me a 'wild child' and forbid you to ever talk to me again, you pleaded and pleaded until she gave in._

_I know I would raise hell wherever I went, got into fights, stole from stores, I was feared and despised everywhere I went. But not by you. You've stuck by me even when I had a fierce temper and threw some of what people called tantrums whenever I got pissed, but you. You were different, you simply ran away when that happened and came back again once I'd calmed down. But to you it didn't matter what I did. You stuck by me no matter what, that's one of the things I cherished… you were a true friend Darren...and by some miracle your reading this I hope you'll be able to understand the pain and anguish you put me through and finally learn why I did the things I did, how carefully I planed my revenge._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Prologue:_**

_I remember how the day started, I thought something was off when Mr. Dalton let you go to the bathroom so close to lunch. He always knew when kids were faking, he had like a special power to sense bullshit. I always liked him, out of all the teachers I ever had. He seemed to be the only one that didn't pity me, he simply saw me as another student. When you left me, he tried to help me. But no one could help me anymore. I felt like a part of me I was trying so dearly to hold on to, simply…snapped in a way. But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_That day when the flyer was brought out by Alan, I was drawn to it. I didn't know why, but I felt like we had to go, no excuses. I didn't know he would be there, I was just…intrigued. Mr. Dalton was against it, saying how it was fake, how it was only a cruel joke. People just making fun of disfigured people, but I knew it wasn't, deep inside. I knew and I'm sure you did too. When I threw the papers up in the air and you did nothing but hold your hands out, I will admit, I thought you were an idiot, Darren. I thought you didn't want to go, but to my surprise and everyone else's, you got the ticket._

_I was…happy that I was going to go with you, I knew it was a once in a life time experience and I was glad I was going to go with my best friend. I was foolish back then. To even think you could be my friend. You were plotting against me from the start. I know you were. I bet you, Alan and Tommy planned it all. The more I thought about everything the angrier I got every day that passed when I was still alive. I mean, YOU WERE LIVING MY DREAM. YOU LEFT ME BEHIND LIKE…LIKE…LIKE I WAS NOTHING. Years of having each other's backs and the second I let my guard down you stabbed me in the back so deep nothing could drag the blade out. But even after all that, I still got my dream, I still became the monster I always wished of being._

_But that night when you "stole" the spider. You knew he was a vampire, you knew. I don't know how you got him to agree to call me evil or how you spoke to him before I did. But you both carefully planned it all. You knew that was my dream. You knew how shitty my life was, I never met my dad, and mum didn't care about me. After the spider bit me and I woke up in the hospital, it took her less than a week to remember how much she hated me. You were all that I had and you…left me. Even after Creepy Crepsley rejected me, after the spider bit me, I thought I might be alright. I didn't need to become a vampire. I made it this far without it. I thought well at least I wasn't all alone. I had you. But no. You took that away from me too. You had the prefect life, a family that loved you, great grades, friends, and a future for yourself, but that didn't stop you did it Darren. You had to make sure you had it all. You had to make sure you reminded me that you could get everything you wanted and I was nothing._

_When you left, I spend days thinking. There was no way you could have stolen the spider from him, I remember you were on my ass when I borrowed…alright stole money from my mum to pay for the tickets. There was no way you could of put your morals aside to steal a stupid spider, and then you had her bit me so I would be out of the way for a few days. I remember, I saw him in my room in the hospital, the nurse scream as my bed sheets suddenly were on her, and you by my side. I wasn't so out of it. But I did my best to pretend it was just a dream. I guess that was my first mistake…to trust you._


End file.
